


The Dragonborn is Here (HP)

by kawaiimarty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossover, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimarty/pseuds/kawaiimarty
Summary: You, the Dragonborn, have gotten tired of living the same old lives. So when an oracle from another world gives you the opportunity to go on a brand new adventure, why wouldn’t you say yes? After all, who could harm the Dragonborn? Protecting this so called Harry Potter sounds easy enough.Takes place during the Goblet of Fire. Featuring OP Dragonborn.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Intro to Another World

Chapter 1: Intro to Another World

“So you’re saying that some summoner needs our help in another world?” Mirabelle quirked an eyebrow while making eye contact with you.

“Yes, after dealing with some conjugation magic, some person appeared and pleaded with me to save their world,” you spoke with a mostly straight face, somewhat confused at the turn of events. In all your lifetimes nothing like this had ever occurred. 

“I see, the Midden is certainly strange. It’s unsurprising that an unknown creature would appear. Dealing with conjugation magic you say?” Tolfdir scratched his chin.

You could hear Colette gasp, why you had to hold meetings with the lot of them confused you at most times. Not everyone typically attended, but here you were.The restoration master finally came to her words. “The potential there is abounding, but heavens, you said a person was summoned?”

Phinis hummed in acknowledgement, “humans being summoned are a rare occurrence, but what makes this so important to you archmage?”

Having been tired of their incessant chatter and instead wanting to get along with things, you silently praised the gods. “I’m intrigued because of the nature of the request. Saving people hasn’t been a problem before,” you coughed awkwardly, as you realize killing people is more your expertise, “the man was at his last breath, the least I could do is check out his problem.”

What really intrigued you wasn't necessarily the dying man himself. It was just the idea of a new adventure. You had been accustomed to living in a cycle for some time now, even in each life the events tended to be the same. Reach the depths of Blackreach? Been there. Helped the people of Dawnstar? Done that. Took on the emperor’s contract for the Brotherhood? Killed that. It all had to get old at some point. 

You tried living normally for the most part, but living multiple lives messes with you. You’ve been a man, woman, elf, wizard, warrior, khajit, argonian, vampire, werewolf, and the list goes on. But this, this man who pleaded for help was something new.

If it turned out to be a bust then oh well, you weren’t too concerned at this point. You were pretty sure no one could entirely harm you. 

“The man escaped from attackers, saying he teleported from a world that seemed different from ours. I tried to ask who orchestrated the attack but he seemed too scared to tell me. Apparently it’s some dark lord that is ruling over his country with fear and violence.” Your eyes met your fellow mages’ as you all stood around each other. Their expressions looked grim for a moment, and you hoped you kept the excitement out of your voice.

“Please tell me that you at least healed him, archmage!” You heard Tolfdir heave exasperatedly.

“Of course. He told me most of this after he was already healed.” You continued to explain the specifics to the rest of the mages. Their expressions looked worse for wear, but you figured they’d be less worried if they hadn’t lost their previous archmage so recently. 

“So you plan on going to this world with a man who happens to be some sort of oracle? He says that he needs you to protect the savior of that world or something?” Faralda pondered the situation, you could tell she was worrying about the danger that the new world could provide. 

“Yes, and according to what I’ve learned, by the time I’ll truly be needed will be about the savior’s fourteenth year of life.” The oracle had explained some sort of timeline to you, but you figured that you could weasel your way in somehow without disturbing the way other things work. 

“When do you figure you’ll be leaving?” One of the mages asked. 

“I’ll speak to the oracle once more when he wakes up, other than that I’ll probably only need a few more days to prepare.”

After all your explaining, the mages still seemed somewhat worried. You suppose you could ask one of your “friends” to guard the college in your absence. But figuring that none of the timelines had the college in danger without you being involved, you weren’t so worried. 

You always had that ace up your sleeve after all. 

“You should probably look younger for this to work,” the oracle explained. “Seeing as Harry Potter ought to be fourteen when you get there, I think it would be best to be the same age.”

You teetered with your gear appropriately, taking what supplies you might need in emergency. 

“But didn’t you say that in order to blend in at this time, we’ll need more people? Enough for a few students at least?” You tried to go over what previous material he had gone over. What else did you need? Armor, weapons, potions, funds…

You checked your satchel of septims, thinking about how much you should carry to the other world when-

“I don’t think they would take those coins in my world.” The oracle leaves up from his place on the bed. “It might be more sufficient to bring universally valuable items, belongings that wouldn’t draw too much suspicion from others.”

“Would gold ingots work?” You ask, thinking about whether you should bring some building materials in case you needed to build a house as well.

“I-ingots? Just how rich are you? You must be some sort or royal, aren’t you?” The poor man looked like he was going to have a heart attack at the sight of a few gold ingots. 

“Gemstones might be more effective in terms of carry weight right?” You turned, and when the oracle didn’t respond you figured you ought to answer his previous question. “No I’m not from royalty. Who do you suppose would be the best for me to bring with me?”

“A pure blood then? Maybe with that, you’d be able to get into the Dark Lord’s ranks and infiltrate…” 

“No idea what that is. I may be part dragon though. I’d best get going before we run out of time to prepare.” Since you figured the man would no longer have any useful information for you, you headed out, to Riften it is.

You nodded to the members of your guild as you strode past, your goal in the Ragged Flagon today was none other than Galathil.

“What can I do for you today?” Galathil spoke in her typical condescending manner.

You averted her gaze, not that she would be able to tell with that hood of hers. “I need you to make me look a fourteen year old.” You weren’t surprised when she gasped.

“I know that I’m skilled, but something of that caliber is quite ambitious, even for me.” She tapped her chin lightly, her thoughts uninterrupted by the chattering of the flagon. 

“Can you do it or not?” Getting tired of her hesitance, you rushed her. If she couldn’t do it then you’d need to figure out something else. 

The corners of her mouth lifted, “any other features you’ll need changed then? Or do you want to look the same but younger?” 

You smiled at her. “I’m glad we could come to an understanding. The same is fine.”

“It might be useful for me to teach you how to apparate.” The man you called “the oracle” tried to get out of bed. “Unless you already know how.”

“Is that some sort of special spell that comes from your world?” You leaned up against the wall adjacent to the bed. 

“Yes,” the man coughed, “it allows you to instantaneously travel from one place to another, by only using magic and your memory.”

You were quick to hand him another health potion, “so that’s what it’s called,” you hummed thoughtfully, “I always just called it fast travel.”

He chuckled, “I guess I should have known better, seeing as the ones back at the school kept calling you Archmage.” Leaning back, he took in his surroundings. “I don’t suppose the wages here are so good as to grant you all this?”

“While my room here is for Archmages, most of my wealth was made by other means.” The man seemed confused by your explanation. “The previous Archmage passed on recently. Due to saving the college I was granted the title of Archmage.”

“Ah, I see you’re of great capability then. I guess I don’t have to worry too much.” The man seemed more assured by your hasty summary.

“I do want to ask though, since sometimes I fail to fast travel, or apparate, when enemies are around.” Mr. Oracle looked confused by your words. “Is there a way in your world to travel, other than apparating?”

“I don’t think that typically happens in our world. We are able to travel no matter the enemies around us, hence how I got here. I guess this ‘fast traveling’ of yours may be different.” He tapped his chin lightly, “we do have something called portkeys though…”

Minutes later, after being taught the portus charm, the man assured you that it could be used even when threats were nearby. He taught you how to enchant items, and when you assured him you understood, he made a portkey for you.

“Once you touch this cup you’ll be transported to my world-“

Before you could finish explaining, you found yourself being sucked into a whirlwind, only to land on the ground in front of a castle.


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The world was flying around you, but your grip remained steady on the rim of the cup. Rapidly, you noticed that both you and the cup were heading straight for the ground. Even with your reflexes, it wasn’t easy to land on your feet.

‘You may want to know that this year will be your best opportunity to get in,’ the oracle, whose name you couldn’t remember for the life of you, warned. 

‘Why not infiltrate during his first year at the school?’ You asked, but the man simply smiled at you. 

‘You don’t exactly strike me as the type of person to be patient enough to wait four years before you see some action,’ the older man smirked at you. 

You smiled at that, ‘well, you certainly aren’t wrong.’ 

The memory flashed before your eyes, amongst other things the man informed you of. 

‘If I’m to infiltrate this year, I’ll need to make sure of my surroundings beforehand,’ you mentally pat yourself on the back for being part of the Thieves Guild in this life. ‘Thank the gods for extension charms,’ you thought as you searched for your armor. 

The charm was quite simple, it enchanted the bag so that it would appear to be a limited size on the outside, when the inside was magically expanded. Luckily this world seemed to have knowledge on many useful spells. 

After taking your Archmage clothes off, you pulled out your Nightingale armor, figuring that at this time of night, no one should-

“‘Ey you there, just ‘at do ya think yer doin’ at this time of night?” A big man waved at you. He was almost as big as a giant, but wider and less tall. 

Your eyes widened, would you have to kill someone this early on? But no, he didn’t seem to be super intelligent. Although, you didn’t necessarily know how you felt at the moment. 

“Why are yeh changing all the way out ‘ere?” He sounded a bit frantic and worried. You could practically hear the man as he approached. “Aren’t yeh freezin’?” 

Awkwardly enough, you weren’t used to people caring all that much when you changed in the middle of town. After all, the townsfolk in Skyrim seemed to only take notice if you stood around without clothing for a minute. 

Still, he appeared to be an adult, so you figured it would be best to play your cards cautiously. 

“S-sorry sir,” you stammered, “sometimes I don’t feel too comfortable wearing mage’s clothes all the time.” You hoped the big man would find your excuse believable enough, seeing as you currently looked like a teenager. 

“Ah! Ye must be muggleborn then? Sorry teh intrude on yeh. I can see why ye didn’t want to wear muggle clothes in the castle then, but I’m sure the other students shouldn’t bother yeh.” The man looked away as you finished slipping your armor on. How the man came up with his story astounded you. Oh well, the most believable story would come from those needing to believe it.

“Thank you for understanding sir,” you called his attention to you once more, “do you think you could inform me of which students to be wary of? I wouldn’t want them to judge me.” Based on what he said, you figured muggles were something some people didn’t like.

“Call me Hagrid,” the long haired man smiled, he turned around waving you after him, “but it’s awfully cold out ‘ere tonight, why don’t you have a cup of tea while I fill you in?”

You followed Hagrid to a little house, if you could even call it that. It reminded you of the small bandit lodgings back home. A dog awaited Hagrid inside. 

“‘Ello there Fang,” Hagrid greeted, he patted the dog before heading over to grab a kettle. “So which school did yeh come from?”

You mentally faltered for a little bit, if you didn’t know the names of the schools, then how would you answer? Well, time to use that speech skill you used to hone. 

“Which school do you think I came from?” You dipped the from the cup Hagrid places in front of you. You almost spit it out upon tasting the tea. Lips turning sour for a moment, you went back to looking at Hagrid

“Well…” Hagrid stroked his beard for a second, “Durmstrang?” 

You feigned a look of shock, “I guess you got it right away!” 

Hagrid looked happy at having gotten his guess right the first time, not that you were going to soil his fun. You talked a bit longer with Hagrid, and you were interested when he mentioned that he was friends with a “Harry,” along with a Hermione and Ron. You kept yourself from prying too much in one sitting, but it seemed like Hagrid was willing to tell you a lot on his own.

“Look ‘ow late it is! You ought to get back to the ship!” Hagrid seemed shocked by the time. You guessed this meant students weren’t supposed to be out this late. Time to set the plan into place. 

“...it’s that late already?” You sighed dramatically.

Hagrid looked worried at your expression. It was somewhat amusing to see the big man try to crouch in a sympathetic pose. 

“Thank you for having me today Hagrid. It’s just that I don’t get along very well with the others at Durmstrang. With someone like you here, it almost makes me want to change schools.” You peered upwards, trying to make your eyes seem as childlike as you could.

“Professor Dumbledore is a good man. I’m sure if yeh ask him, he’d be willing to take yeh in at Hogwarts.” Hagrid nodded encouragingly.

“That sounds great Hagrid! I’ll be sure to ask with you tomorrow.” You waved goodbye to the kind gigantic man. Once he saw you walk off, you decided you needed a place to sleep.

Reaching into your magically extended bag, you pulled out a sleeping roll. 

You woke up well rested. Having decided that you’d need to fit in more, you headed towards the castle. Still equipped in your Nightingale armor, you cloaked yourself in invisibility. 

Dark robes seemed to be the trend. Teachers and students alike seemed to wear long garments with dark colors. Majority of the students wore black with different colored accessories. Some of the students, which resembled small Nords or Imperials, tended to wear blue. The gruffer looking students wore thicker clothes made of furs. 

After humming to yourself, you figured that you’d be able to get away with wearing common mage robes. Using your invisibility spell on yourself once more, you searched for a less crowded place to change. Hopefully there would be no intruders this time. 

It felt like you had been wandering for ages before you found a hallway that was nearly void of any people. You clicked your tongue though, as you didn’t want a student wandering into the area while you changed. ‘If only there was a room that I could change in, out of sight even,’ you wondered, but as soon as the thought formed itself, you noticed a closet that you hadn’t seen before.

You checked both sides of the hall, and when you couldn’t hear anyone approaching, you opened the door to the closet. The invisibility charm fell after touching the door. You reached into your bag as you searched for the right clothes, but your elbows kept bumping into the walls. You scowled. The small space was starting to bug you, especially as you were trying to look into your extended bag. 

Suddenly, the room started to enlarge, with lights appearing alongside the growing room. Now you definitely knew that something was strange. First this closet just happened to be there when you needed it, then the closet itself started becoming larger? Something didn’t add up.

But this is a magic school. Was it so hard to believe that there happens to be a room that meets your needs when near it? Oh well, it was convenient for you anyways. 

Getting over the initial shock, you were finally able to find the robes you were looking for, hoping that they wouldn’t be too bright or out of place. Luckily the robes you had with you were a dim blue. You changed instantaneously. 

You went outside of the magical room (or closet). After heading down the strange moving staircases, students would glance at you but didn’t seem all too concerned beyond that. 

I suppose I’d better see this Professor Dumbledore.

“-but I’ve heard this Triwizard Tournament is quite dangerous. Are you quite sure that Professor Dumbledore would allow something that dangerous here?” A bushy haired girl prattled on. So this must be her, the one Hagrid spoke about. That means the other two must be Harry and Ron.

“Hermione, you must’ve read Hogwarts a History over a thousand times, you know it’s a tradition,” a lanky redhead groaned to the two teens beside him.

“Yes, but it’s because of the Hogwarts a History that I know just how dangerous it is,” the girl, Hermione, scoffed. “If either of you actually bothered to read.”

“Excuse me.” You approached the group cautiously, hoping you could intervene before their conversation went on further. “Do you happen to know where Professor Dumbledore resides?” 

The girl, Hermione, you reminded yourself, made a funny face. “Are you asking us where he lives?” She raised an eyebrow as she looked you up and down. “And just why would you want to know that?” 

“Calm down Hermione. I’m sure she just wanted to know where he is.” The ginger one waved his hand about lazily. “You want to get to his office right? I’m sure you could have asked Madame Maxime or that shady bloke.” 

“Ron!” Hermione hissed. “What if she’s from Durmstrang?” Her eyes darted about, as if she was afraid she’d offend you. 

Oh, I’m supposed to be offended if I’m from Durmstrang then? Or could this be a better opportunity?

You pretended to laugh nervously. “He is kinda shady isn’t he? That’s actually why I was hoping I could speak to Professor Dumbledore. It seems nicer here than what I’m used to.” 

They gave you their pitying looks, which normally would have bugged you a bit, if it weren’t the reaction you were looking for. 

“I could take you there, if you want.” The boy with messy hair and round glasses finally spoke. His description actually did match up with what the oracle had told you about Harry Potter, and he was hanging out with Hermione. Good thing you had been listening to Hadrid’s rambling earlier. 

After agreeing with the boy, you passed by students who seemed to look at Harry for a little too long, as if they were intrigued by his presence. Luckily they didn’t pay much attention to you. If anything, whenever Harry noticed it, he seemed a bit embarrassed. 

“We’re here.” Harry motioned to the looming statue, “you do have the password right?”

That made you twitch. You hadn’t been expecting any password necessary. If anything, you had expected there to be a lock to pick, of just an open entrance. What kind of Professor makes it so difficult to reach him? 

“I’m actually going to wait for Hagrid, since he said he was going to help me with Professor Dumbledore.” You hoped Hagrid would keep his promise. “But I didn’t think it would be this difficult to meet him in his office.” 

As if summoned by Imperial luck, Hagrid came walking down the hallways, accompanied by an old looking wizard. 

“Ye’ came!” Hagrid waved happily towards you, “Professor, this girl ‘ere said she was hopin’ fer yer help.” He looked at you, and then to the older man. “I think she’s havin’ a harder time at Durmstrang, ye know, fer bein’ muggleborn.” Although Hagrid tried his best to whisper, it was quite obvious that anyone in the near vicinity would hear every word. 

Harry began giving you even sadder looks than before. You may have imagined it, but it looked like the boy eased up as well. 

“Perhaps we could take this up in my office then,” Professor Dumbledore moved towards the large statue, saying some weird word to trigger the movement which followed. You’d have guessed it was a spell, if Harry wasn’t so amused to your left. 

“Don’t worry about your friend now Harry.” Dumbledore continued, “we’ll be sure to work something out.” His eyes twinkled and Harry bid him farewell. 

You followed the two men into the office, which was filled to the brim with magical trinkets. What appeared to be a Phoenix was lingering farther in the room. 

“What makes you interested in Hogwarts my dear?” Dumbledore asked as he looked to be opening a jar of sweets. 

“People here seem so… accepting.” You hoped the emotion in your voice fit the setting. “Harry was nice to bring me here too. After experiencing the environment here, I’m not so sure I could go back to Durmstrang.” 

“Wouldn’t it be better to bring Karkoff here to explain your dilemma to? I’m sure your headmaster would be very understanding.” The headmaster tried meeting your eyes, but you averted your gaze. Going with the nervous girl act seems the best for now.

The information you learned from Harry’s friends would come handy, you realized. 

“But Professor, Headmaster Karkoff is a bit… intimidating.” You’re sure you were a nervous girl at some point in one of your lives. But after being basically invincible, it could have quite the calming effect. 

A sigh came from the old man. “I’m quite sad to hear that. As I wouldn’t want any witch or wizard afraid of their own Headmaster.” He nodded to himself. “It’s decided then. I’ll gather the necessary paperwork and have you transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

“Yer sure Headmaster?” Hagrid beamed, looking at you. “I knew Professor Dumbledore would help yeh out.” 

“Yes indeed. It could be quite interesting after all.” He stroked his beard, smiling at no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out, next should be more interesting. 
> 
> Also thanks so much for the comments! They really motivate me! 
> 
> I’ll try to work on this more, but forgive me if my memory on how things go in GOF fails me. Still trying to see what else I can play with in regards to spells and shouts :P
> 
> Also I should probably say that I started writing this story out of irritation with incompetent characters. So forgive me if the Dragonborn is too OP


	3. The Dragonborn and the Flaming Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my stuff is basically unbeta’d, so apologies if there’s any errors
> 
> Edit: I added some things since some things were choppy

When the Sorting Hat tried to discern what house you’d be in, he seemed conflicted. “I’d like to say Slytherin, but your bravery abounds any measures I’ve seen in a while. Ah, but your knowledge over the years would certainly land you in Ravenclaw. I’ve yet to meet someone with your particular skill sets, as I’m sure the Headmaster would like to know your real age.” The hat laughed inside your head. 

“Can you choose already?” You grumbled to no one particularly, until you had an idea. “Actually, can I choose which house?” 

“I don’t see why not. You have astounding qualities which would do well in any house. Although I’m not sure the Hufflepuffs would like your knack for murdering innocents for money.” Despite the harsh words, the Sorting Hat simply sounded amused. 

‘In that case I’d like to know the house Harry Potter is in.’ You thought to the hat. “I’ll choose that one”

“You’re sure? You would certainly do well there, in the lion's den. Ah yes, I see you really would do well, as your whole reason for being here is to protect him.” It cackled to itself. “Well, you’ve persuaded me.” 

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouted in the little office atop your head. Dumbledore gave an approving nod. 

“I’m sure Hermione would love te help yeh settle in. She’s a nice girl.” Hagrid put the Sorting Hat back where it was a few minutes ago. “Did yeh need any help in gettin’ yer stuff from the ship?” 

“No, I’ll be fine. Thank you for everything Hagrid.” You smiled at the giant man. 

“Well yeh know where to find me.” Hagrid smiled back before heading off. 

Dumbledore gave you instructions on how to get to the Gryffindor dorms, as well as the password. He said he’d get any extra paperwork he would need you to sign by owl. Whatever that meant.

You wondered if they were using birds as a means of communication, as you recalled reading about people having used crows in the past. No, or was it pigeons? The specific name of the bird escapes you, but you assume owls could get the job done too. Perhaps you could get a carrier pigeon of your own.

In your interior monologuing, you failed to realize what Hermione had been speaking about. ‘Since when had I even been walking with her?’ You wondered internally, but you were quick to pick up the pace, as Hermione wasn’t as full as the others.

“What age line?” You briefly remembered the last sentence that came out of the girl’s mouth. 

“You ought to know, about the circle Dumbledore drew?” Hermione turned around to face you fully, now that you were responding. “Were you even listening to a thing I said?”

When you failed to give her a response, she tapped her foot impatiently. ‘I guess my lack of response isn’t going to work here like it did back in the Brotherhood.’ You were tempted to reply, but saying anything now would only be admitting guilt. ‘Not that avoiding saying anything will save me either.’ You gulped uncertainly. 

“Whatever, you’re just like those boys.” She humphed at you, before averting her gaze once more. You could have sworn that her pouting was fond. ‘Her bond with Harry and the redhead must be close.’ 

“Sorry I wasn’t paying much attention earlier, I was taken in by my surroundings. What was that about a circle?” You tried to come up with the least offensive excuse possible. 

“How about after I take you to our dorms, then I’ll show you? Harry and Ron ought to be there by now anyways.” 

Hermione kept her promise. After you had dropped off some belongings to make your move in look realistic (although these belongings would seem strange if further inspected upon, because you really had been serious about bringing gold ingots and precious gems), Hermione took you to a room with a large looking chalice in the center. Strangely enough, a bright blue flame had been dancing atop the overly large cup. And true to her previous statements, a magic circle was drawn on the floor below the fiery cup. 

“It’s too bad fourteen year olds can’t enter the Tournament, reckon we’d have a chance at winning?” The young boy from earlier, Ron, spoke with his hand propping up his cheek. He sat nearby Harry on what appeared to be long benches. He seemed quite disappointed about not being able to enter, whereas Harry seemed rather excited about the event itself. 

You supposed it made sense from what the Oracle told you. In Harry’s previous years at school, there have been several murder attempts. His first being his teacher, the second being some sort of slithery heir, and the third and most recent being a notorious serial killer. You wondered what might be in stock for him this year, about who could try to kill him this time.

“Well it’s obviously too dangerous, there’s a reason there’s an age line on it.” Hermione sat near the boys. “I’ve read that the Triwizard Tournament has a special enchantment on it, or rather a binding ritual. Once you’re entered in the tournament, no one can withdraw from it. You’d have to be crazy to enter it.”

“Yeah or desperate for gold,” smiled another red head, who appeared to be older than Ron. Next to him resided an identical redhead with a similar smile on his face. You wondered if they were like the weird nameless people in Skyrim who happened to look alike.

“Or desperate for death,” Hermione mocked the older boy. “You must know that previous competitors have died in this spectacle.” 

That raised the level significantly. Made sense that Harry wouldn’t want to be in it. In fact it would be the perfect opportunity— 

“If I wanted to kill someone, I would enter them into the tournament.” Realization dawned on you, it would be easier to kill Harry this way, as it wouldn’t need to be direct. But you weren’t sure how this tournament worked. Were the competitors thrown in a ring and supposed to kill each other? No, that couldn’t be it, as dying isn’t the intention of the game. 

“That’s why Dumbledore put down the age line, it’s to protect us.” Hermione spoke wisely, her certainty unmatched by any other. 

Your shoulders eased. Releasing a breath you hadn’t been aware you were holding, you looked at Harry. ‘At least we don't have to worry about Harry entering the competition.’

As your mind started to relax, the red headed look-alikes started yelling about something enthusiastically, before chugging two vials. They strutted towards the restricted area, but were repelled once they actually got inside it.

You watched, amazed, as the boys started aging at a rapid rate, had the magic line forced their potion to backfire? 

No one seemed too alarmed, save for the boys who had taken the potion and were currently rolling on the floor. In fact, Harry and the other students were full on cheering and laughing. 

Later that night, you utilized your invisibility magic to sneak into the room with the Goblet of Fire. You were now aware of the name, thanks to Hermione and her constant information flow. 

You entered the room, but noticed a man far older than any student placing a shred of paper into the goblet. It didn’t seem fair for teachers to be competing in a tournament for students. But nearly as soon as you entered, the man turned rapidly in your direction.

“Who’s there?!” The strange balding man with an eyeball eyepatch (whatever that meant) spat at you. “I know you’re there, my eye can see through whatever disillusionment spell you’re using.” 

You let the spell fall through, dropping your invisibility by holding onto your shiv. 

“You’re not supposed to be here at night.” The man approached you, his semi-detached eyeball wizzing about.

You could almost hear the echo of ‘you’re not supposed to be here.’ You had hoped at least people would stop using that phrase so much if you were in a different land. But to no avail, you sighed. 

“I wasn’t aware that teachers were allowed into the Triwizard Tournament.” You looked straight into his normal eye. 

“Smart girl aren’t ya.” He hobbled back towards the cup. “But what are you here for?”

“The same thing as you.” With your response the poor man seemed more alert. Nonchalantly, you walked up to the goblet and dropped your paper into it. “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” 

This made the man lick his lips, a semblance of a smile now forming on his face. Although you had no idea what he was so happy about. You figured he must have been shocked that you were able to pass the “age-line” with no resistance. 

Thanks to Fred and George, who you discovered were brothers of Ron, you were able to figure out the basics of Dumbledore’s spell. With their display, it seemed that physical age alteration spells had no effect in tricking the system. But that meant the circle would be likely to accept you easily, and it did. As the magic likely read you for your real age, not the appearance altering magic you had gotten back in Riften. 

“Quite the witch, ain’t ya? Fooling magic like Dumbledore’s is no easy task.” The creepy man licked his lips again. You felt like he was implying that he couldn’t decipher your magic either.

“I prefer the term mage.” You couldn’t very well reveal that you haven’t been fooling any magic at all. Hell, you hadn’t used any spells besides the standard invisibility from earlier. 

“Either way, I’m sure our Lord will be pleased to have such a powerful wi— I mean, mage, on our side.” The man with the peg leg nodded excitedly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonborn: talking out of her a** (her internally: I have no idea what I’m doing)


	4. The Goblet of Fire

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… the Champion selection!” Dumbledore lifted his hand, and the lights dimmed as if answering his call. You sat besides Hermione, who seemed to tolerate you for one reason or another. Or rather, because you actually listened to her ramblings, 

The focus of the room was centered on the goblet, blazing with blue embers as the lights danced about, fluctuating constantly in size. You had to admit, with the quiet focus of the room, even your heartbeat fastened a bit. 

Harry’s eyes were glossed over, and you wondered what exactly he was thinking. But you figured his thoughts weren’t too far from the rest of the students, glazed in awe or something along that sort. 

When the light of the fire started brightening until it reached a violet hue, a piece of paper shot out from it, which Dumbledore caught nimbly.

“The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” An onset of cheers erupted amongst the audience. With a great load of manly roars overpowering the bunch, Viktor (you assumed), stood up to shake Dumbledore’s hand. Ron and Harry seemed particularly excited for the young man being chosen, although you weren’t exactly sure why. It was strange for them to be happy for a man of a rivaling school, unless perhaps they knew the boy personally? 

“The champion for Beaubatons... is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore announced, to the cheers of many ladies wearing blue. Despite their Nord like colored hair and skin color, they seemed too small to be like any Nord you knew. Regardless, the boys were also enamored, but due to her good looks more so than her personality, you assumed. 

She too, shook Dumbledore’s hand and walked towards the back of the Great Hall. 

“The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory!” Harry craned his neck to smile over at Cedric after the taller boy shook Dumbledore’s hand. The claps were almost overwhelming from the other Hogwarts students, and considering your new role as a student here too, you added in your own congratulations. Words of encouragement were hard to distinguish from the students over all the chattering.

Dumbledore spread his arms out in order to address the rest of the students seated in the hall, “Excellent! We now have our three champions.” He continued on about some speech about the victor to come, as an old man brought out some sort of brighter cup.

Yet as everyone’s attention was upon the Triwizard Cup, the greasy haired teacher was squinting strangely in the direction of the flaming goblet. The flames were reacting stronger this time, as it created a pattern circling upwards. Soon enough, the cup spat out another piece of parchment. “Harry Potter?”

Dumbledore sounded bewildered, which led you to assume that four names were not supposed to come out of the goblet. 

Students started turning their heads towards Harry, who looked shocked at the current turn of events. Instead of looking thrilled like all the other champions, his face was rather pale. 

Even Hagrid was saying no to himself, and you understood why that gentle man wouldn’t want Harry in this competition. In his defense, Harry tried to shrink himself further, as if hiding would solve his problems. 

Hermione eventually pushed Harry up, lecturing him slightly as she did so. But in all the time it took for Harry to be ushered about, the Goblet started pulsating again. 

Once more, another piece flew into the air, and into Dumbledore’s hands. This seemed to rule up the poor old Professor, as you could see tension rising between his eyebrows.

“Dovahkiin, of the College of Winterhold?” Dumbledore’s face scrunched. The students were at least less forcised on Harry for the time being. Yet the whispering was still running rampant. 

“Yes?” You raised your hand politely. 

“It seems that the Goblet has chosen you as its champion.” Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Its fifth champion.” 

“That’s very kind of it sir.” You walked up to the old wizard with your regular composure. Grabbing his limp hand from his side, you shook it firmly. “Follow me Harry.” 

Even though you were sure that Harry understood the layout of Hogwarts better than you, your words jostled him enough to break him from his daze. You could see him glance back towards his friends, and you noticed Ron’s hurt expression. You sighed.

You could tell that Harry was anxious about the reactions of his classmates, so you quickly made a decision. “TIID KLO UL,” your shout created a wave of power throughout the room, but the shockwave was too fast for everyone’s current senses. You knew slow time had its uses. In the short time allotted, you made sure to cast pacify. For Harry, you casted calm on him directly, for you knew that those following you would likely not be affected by your pacify.

But time returned to normal, and the people around looked slightly confused. However, they didn’t seem to comment on it. ‘Their brains are probably still catching up to them.’ You thought to yourself.

The two of you reached the end of the hall, and entered a room that you weren’t aware existed. The older looking tall witch placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder as you passed. The weird eye man from the night before was staring each of you down with one eye.

When you reached the room the other champions were in, you heard a loud ruckus occurring behind you. The teachers were arguing amongst themselves about Harry putting his name into the Goblet of Fire. Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor either didn’t hear what happened, or were just extremely confused.

“Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?” Dumbledore asked calmly. 

“No, sir.” Harry shook his head.

“What about you?” The creepy eye man, who was appropriately named Mad-Eye Moody, stared at you directly. 

“I did.” You didn’t see the point in lying, especially when the one who saw you was directly in front of you. 

“Did you ask one of the—“ Dumbledore paused, his question cut off as he turned his gaze at you. “How did you do it?”

“Professor, everyone knows the only way to fool the Goblet would have been to use an exceptionally powerful confundus charm!” Moody stomped his cane down. “Magic way beyond the terms of a fourth year.”

“Then how would you explain being able to put your name into the goblet?” Dumbledore seemed interested in your answer, rather than Moody’s.

You supposed that made sense, Moody’s little stunt just made it more difficult for you to prove yourself. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“As the paper mentioned, I put down the name that I am called, and a school that isn’t from around here.” You had to think wisely about an excuse that would work for you, and wouldn’t screw over Harry. “For the age line, I’m not actually fourteen. I just look like it.” You didn’t want them to know that the cup likely verified where your magic was aligned to, as it recognized you as the Archmage of Winterhold.

This new information made the students’ mouths create a little “o” shape. Most likely they would assume that you were around the same age as Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric, as they were allowed to enter the contest legally.

While you did notice the curious glances of Professor Dumbledore, you weren’t too worried. You always did have several aces up your sleeves. Some which you were aware of being extremely broken. 

“It’s extraordinary!” Some old man who was dressed nicely spoke loudly. “Five Triwizard champions!” He cleared his throat. “As you know, the age line was put in place as an extra safety measure. I don’t think there’s any ducking out at this stage… I mean, Harry and—“ he gestured roughly in your direction, “will have to do the best they can.” 

The other teachers began to argue, pointing fingers at Dumbledore. “We would ‘ave brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools!” 

But the greasy haired teacher spoke up again, glaring blatantly at Harry. “It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s. Don’t go blaming Dumbledore for Potter’s determination to break the rules.” 

You figured that this went a bit far. Wasn’t that guy one of Hogwart’s Professors? Perhaps he had an agenda against Harry? Or was he just throwing Harry down to defend Dumbledore? 

“Those whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament.” The man who you heard being called Mr. Crouch seemed sure of his words. They explained how it wouldn’t be possible to have the goblet select more champions in order to make it fair, as the goblet wouldn’t ignite until the next tournament. 

Overall, you weren’t too worried about yourself, as you’ve experienced a lot more than just a few kids trying to kill you. You cringed as you remembered slaughtering quite a few Hold guards on your particularly grumpy days. But Harry was a different story, you weren’t so sure how well you could interfere with another champion during the tournament. 

As the others continued arguing, you thought about the arrangement of the current room you were supposed to stay in. Would it be too suspicious to set up an enchanting table there? Or maybe a smithing station I’m case you needed armor or weaponry? Workbenches might be necessary too, but there’s only so much students wouldn’t get suspicious of, and a whole forgery would get awfully suspicious. 

The creepy eyed old guy, who you now knew was Professor Moody, seemed like the valiant type. He stood up for Potter, and you would probably like him more if you were in Harry’s shoes. He seemed to be the only one outright defending Harry. His thoughts weren’t too far off the mark either, as you also figured someone would want to enter Harry’s name for the sake of eliminating him. Reminded you of the time you killed Victoria Vici by throwing a frenzy potion at her husband. You got her killed and no one would be able to blame you, same as someone could do with Harry in the tournament.

Soon enough, Dumbledore started by giving you few details about the “first task.” He didn’t give you the specifics, but he emphasized the need for courage. Harry didn’t really strike you as the courageous type, but you figured interfering could be necessary. 

“The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges.” Your legs went stiff. You weren’t familiar with the dating system of this land, and you hoped it would be similar to in Tamriel. 

“The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands.” You frowned, but you guessed you could find a loophole somewhere, less you be armed with only a shiv. 

But the formalities ended, and Dumbledore sent the three of you (Harry, Cedric, and yourself) away to bed. Harry and Cedric began to chat, something about facing against each other again. You wondered if that had to do with the dueling you had heard about, but from the sounds of it, you guessed not. Cedric asked Harry how he got his name into the cup, but you knew he didn’t have an answer. You felt some pity for the boy, as he didn’t ask for his role. 

“Don’t worry Harry. I believe you.” You placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping the familiarity would add some comfort. 

“Thanks, but how do I know I can trust you?” He folded his arms as the two of you headed for the Gryffindor dorms. “You did some sort of magic back there, and I don’t know what it was.”

“I don’t really care if you believe me or not, but I’ll let you in on something.” You turned towards him. “I’m here to protect you, that’s the only reason I entered the tournament.” 

Harry’s eyebrows drew together, “but how did you know I would be entered in the tournament?” 

“I didn’t, but you can never be too careful.” Speaking of careful, you needed clothes that would blend in more. You mentally reminded yourself to ask Hermione about Gryffindor robes.

“You… you’d do that for me? Risk your life on a possibility?” Harry’s mouth dropped open a bit. Dumbfounded would be the right description. 

You shrugged. “Plus I’ve never been in this sort of tournament before. It sounds fun.” You smiled at him, “maybe we could think of this as an opportunity to look forward to something different.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, but I’ve had enough of different. I just want a normal year here.” 

You patted him on the back. “I’ll experience enough different for the both of us. You get some rest Harry.” You were about to enter the common room, but you figured one last thing couldn’t hurt. “Before I go—“

A green wave erupted before you, and you could see Harry’s demeanor calm down. 

“That was harmony. I thought you could use another dose of that before bed.” It was a long day after all, and Harry would need all the help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna mix book and movie stuff, but as it’s been a while, hopefully nothing will be too confusing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! 
> 
> And recommendations for what you’d like to see would be appreciated! 
> 
> Note: since I’m writing this on my phone the italics doesn’t seem to want to work, so I’ll probably use ‘this for thoughts instead’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many other crossover fics where someone else is also entered into the triwizard tournament.


End file.
